Assault on the Palaces
} |name = Assault on the Palaces |image = DAO Assault on the Palace - quest - The Darkspawn Chronicles.jpg |px = 270px |start = Palace District (west gate) |end = Palace District (east gate) |location = Denerim |previous = Raze the Alienage |next = The Battle at Fort Drakon |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - The Darkspawn Chronicles }} Assault on the Palaces is the fourth main quest in The Darkspawn Chronicles DLC for Dragon Age: Origins. Walkthrough The Hurlock Vanguard and its thralls must make their way through the Palace District in order to get to Fort Drakon and assist the injured Archdemon. Free the Ogre Enter the palace district and turn right, where you can see the imprisoned Ogre. Make your way through the area, killing dwarven soldiers and avoiding the ballista along the way, and head left and up the stairs. Kill Kardol on your way up. At the top of the stairs you will battle several dwarven soldiers and Steel Golems. Once the area has been cleared, pull the two levers (one on each side) to raise the portcullis and release the Blight Wolf and the Ogre. Enthrall both of them. Smash the Gates Before smashing the nearby gate at the bottom of the stairs, use the Ogre to smash the barricade to the left of the stairs (this area will be marked as Side Alley on your map). Inside you will find Sergeant Kylon, a Knight, and some innocents. Loot the chest for Ring of the Warrior, and Kylon's corpse for Deadhead Charge. Then use the ogre to smash the gate at the bottom of the stairs to open the way to Fort Drakon. Free the Shriek In the corner you will find a new barricade (marked as Sewer Entrance on your map). Use the Ogre to destroy the barricade and free the shriek. Kill the Qunari At the top of the stairs you will find Sten, a couple of Steel Golems, and several dwarven foes. Kill them all. Rampage to Fort Drakon Click on the gate to leave the area and head to Fort Drakon to begin the final quest The Battle at Fort Drakon. Rewards - Found on Sergeant Kylon. - Found on Sten. - Found in a chest north of the staircase leading to where the Ogre is being held. - Found in a chest at the back of where the Ogre is being held. - Found in a chest in the area marked as Side Alley on your map. - Found on Kardol. - Gift found on Sten. - Found on Sten. - Gift found on Kardol. Notes The area has several places in which enemies will infinitely re-spawn. This means you can easily get the Enthralling achievement, but note that the re-spawns can sometimes "dry up", such as the spawn point in the palace. It can be reactivated by commanding all characters to hold position at the palace's front gates and walking down the stairs that lead to it and then back up. Category:The Darkspawn Chronicles quests